Hogwarts Mystery: Os Pontos Cardeais
by C4n0pus
Summary: A vida de Ezra Callow se transformou num verdadeiro turbilhão desde que chegou em Hogwarts. Agora em seu quinto ano, Ezra terá de encarar desafios muito maiores do que antes, junto de seus amigos, ele enfrentará grandes dilemas na tentativa de salvar seu irmão e desvendar o mistério das criptas malditas.


As férias de verão já haviam começado e Hammersmith parecia mais ensolarada que nunca, o reflexo do sol quente e envolvente reluzia nos carros de diversas cores e tamanhos. As casas de tijolos agora pareciam ter vida própria e o forte tom de laranja contrastava com a imensidão do céu azul sem nuvens. Os habitantes constantemente abriam as janelas para atrair a brisa fresca, que muito suavemente movimentava as folhas das árvores.

Na região de Goldhawk, um grande casarão se destacava das demais casas, que não tinham tantos andares. Era muito alta, seu amplo espaço era rodeado por um grande muro de pedras com um portão no centro, havia grandes janelas de madeira por todas as partes e jardins com uma grande variedade de arbustos junto com as flores que desabrocharam com a chegada do verão, tinha elementos e ornamentos clássicos e um grande arco na entrada com uma escadaria de pedra. A única pessoa presente ali, era um adolescente que estava sentado nos fundos da casa, escorado em uma árvore aproveitando a grande sombra.

Era um garoto alto, mesmo sentado alguém notaria, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escuros. Trajava uma calça jeans desbotada, mas sem rasgos, um tênis preto e uma camisa branca sem detalhe algum. O menino encarava o céu como se fosse a única coisa existente e nada mais despertava sua atenção.

O tédio atingiu Ezra Callow num piscar de olhos, ele estava na casa de seu tio há pelo menos quatro dias e até agora ele não conseguiu se divertir. Voar era terminantemente proibido, os trouxas poderiam ver e sua mãe havia proibido o uso de vassouras sob qualquer circunstância. O único entretenimento viável era a leitura e por vezes, olhar para o céu azul e para os jardins floridos.

Sua mente ainda estava confusa, inebriada de raiva e indignação, não conseguia acreditar que Ben tentou mata-lo. A visão de Ben naquele sobretudo vermelho surrado o enlouquecia e enchia seu coração de raiva e rancor. Durante anos, Ezra havia depositado confiança e consideração em Ben, havia-lhe ensinado tudo o que sabia, incentivou o aparente garoto frágil a adotar uma postura confiante e a acreditar em seu talento, mas em troca recebeu uma varinha apontada para o seu peito.

O que o enfurecia ainda mais era saber que até mesmo Dumbledore e alguns amigos acreditaram na versão dada por Ben, de que ele não se lembrava de nada. Rowan, André e Tulip foram os únicos a desconfiar abertamente dessa versão e consequentemente, se posicionarem contra Ben. Ezra sentia que a cada ano que se passava novas surpresas desagradáveis o esperava. Dessa vez, ele sentia em seu íntimo que seus amigos e aliados estavam se afastando e indo rumo ao desconhecido.

Mas uma pequena ponta de esperança insistia em balançar seu coração, talvez Ben de fato não fosse o culpado, talvez ele teria sido acometido pela maldição Imperio. E então, as engrenagens da mente de Ezra começaram a girar, poderia existir de fato um grupo que estava agindo contra ele? Ou talvez uma pessoa estava por trás disso? Talvez Rakepick poderia saber de algo?

Sua mente se contorcia em busca de respostas, inúmeras teorias começaram a surgir, algumas congruentes e outras pavorosas. Mas após um tempo, Ezra sentiu sua cabeça doer, sentiu uma sensação de embrulho e frio na barriga e logo abandonou a ideia de pensar sobre qualquer coisa sozinho.

Ele estava cansado, estava cansado de olhar o céu na esperança de que aconteceria alguma coisa, estava cansado de ler livros sobre as criptas malditas e não sair do lugar, estava cansado de baixar seus olhos e observar a grama, pois sempre que fazia isso, as lembranças de um jovem sorridente correndo e brincando com ele apareciam como um flash em sua mente. As lembranças de seu irmão ainda eram constantes, embora Ezra sentia que isso não o surpreendia mais. Se tornou algo rotineiro e fazia parte de sua vida, essas memórias eram como respirar, inevitáveis e necessárias.

Jacob lhe dissera varias vezes que era preciso ousar, que não era certo ficar parado esperando que algo incrível acontecesse, era preciso conhecer coisas novas, explorar lugares diferentes, sentir novos ares. E, no entanto, Ezra se encontrava sentado em pleno verão, talvez ele poderia procurar algo novo para fazer.

E então uma súbita ideia surgiu em sua mente. Ezra já passou férias em Hammersmith algumas vezes, mas fazia muito tempo, ocorreu meses antes de Jacob desaparecer. Seus pais não tinham o hábito de explorar a cidade e seu tio não tinha muito tempo, consequentemente ele não conhecia quase nada sobre Hammersmith, tudo o que sabia eram coisas que seu tio já lhe dissera milhares de vezes. Esse lugar não era Hogwarts, mas certamente tinha seu encanto e mesmo que não tivesse, passar um tempo longe para tomar um café ou um suco gelado de vez em quando já seria algo interessante.

Ele podia não ter uma vassoura, mas ele tinha um skate que havia trazido para andar no quintal do casarão. O skate agora era muito mais leve do que os antigos que tivera, os trouxas finalmente decidiram atribuir a leveza no equipamento. Ezra achava difícil se equilibrar nas antigas pranchas pesadas de rodas, talvez se tivesse começado com os skates de hoje, ele não teria caído tanto e não teria escutado os inúmeros sermões de sua mãe e as piadas de seu irmão.

Talvez ter trazido o skate escondido dentro de sua mala poderia representar problemas, sua mãe certamente desaprovaria a exploração em Hammersmith, ela sempre foi uma mulher protetora que, apesar de não ter sucesso com Jacob, tentava proteger Ezra de possíveis encrencas. Mas com o desaparecimento do mais velho, ela se tornou paranoica e emocional. Quando sua mãe soube, por meio de uma carta do Diretor Albus Dumbledore, que Ezra estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que Jacob, ela surtou. Após retornar para casa em seu primeiro ano, sua mãe o deixou de castigo por um mês e até mesmo pensou na possibilidade de tira-lo de Hogwarts.

Durante esses anos todos em Hogwarts, Ezra recebeu centenas de cartas e berradores, em ambos o assunto principal na maioria das vezes eram as criptas malditas e outras travessuras. Isso estava o deixando cada vez mais cansado e estressado, a investigação sobre as criptas malditas, a falta que sentia de Jacob, a traição de Ben e a paranoia de sua mãe estavam se tornando muito difíceis de lidar.

Seu pai, por mais compassivo e calmo que fosse, acabou se tornando excessivamente preocupado. Sempre o questionava sobre seu comportamento através das cartas e Ezra tinha a estranha sensação de que seu pai estava sempre de olho nele. Ele sabia que seus pais não podiam entende-lo, o medo e a preocupação deles eram maiores que qualquer coisa. Mas Ezra tinha certeza que seu irmão estava vivo, mesmo que algumas dezenas de pessoas achassem essa ideia improvável, a cada ano que se passava mais coisas ele descobria e a quantidade de evidências apontando para a sobrevivência de Jacob eram grandes demais para serem ignoradas.

Seus amigos estavam há anos o ajudando nessa missão, o que havia tornado tudo muito mais fácil de encarar. Infelizmente atualmente cada um deles estavam ocupados em seus projetos pessoais. Rowan, seu melhor amigo, estava em uma viagem para a França, seus pais estavam iniciando um novo negócio em Lyon, a família Khanna inteira decidiu passar as férias de verão enquanto os negócios se desenrolavam, isso impossibilitava Rowan de responder as cartas com frequência. Gui estava iniciando sua carreira como desfazedor de feitiços e Penny decidiu passar as férias ao lado de seu pai na Austrália.

Pelo menos ele ainda tinha conversas um pouco mais frequentes com André, Tulip, Charlie e Tonks. Mas nada disso o deixava realmente feliz, talvez ele fosse mal-agradecido, porém era difícil evitar o sentimento de frustração que hora ou outra sentia dentro de si, pois aparentemente todos estavam tendo férias divertidas e sem muitas preocupações, enquanto ele estava escorado em uma árvore sem graça olhando para o céu.

Cansado de ficar sentado e ansioso para sair pelas ruas de Hammersmith, ele se levantou e limpou suas vestes que estavam sujas de grama. Assim que entrou dentro de casa, tornou a subir rapidamente as escadas, seus passos rápidos estavam em plena sintonia com seus pensamentos. Não era muito difícil, primeiro ele ia mandar uma coruja para Rowan avisando que finalmente arranjou algo interessante, depois pegaria seu skate e sairia disfarçadamente. Ele não queria demorar, só daria uma volta para procurar alguma praça, ou algum lugar diferente e logo voltaria. Só era necessário gravar em sua cabeça o trajeto e assim poderia retornar para o local outras vezes em dias alternados.

Após chegar no final das escadas, os estranhos quadros de diferentes antepassados dos Callow começaram a fazer burburinhos. O corredor largo e branco era preenchido com diversos tipos de decorações e quadros, Ezra só se lembrava de alguns deles, em especial seu tio avô Carl que sempre ajustava seu monóculo para encarar pessoas suspeitas. O velho barbudo e corpulento observou o menino passar e uma carranca nada sutil atravessou seu rosto.

– Vejam só, se não é o neto do meu irmão insuportável! Olhe só para ele, Eleonora, o menino acha que andar feito um gato fará com que não desperte atenção! – O velho riu, embora Ezra tenha notado que seu riso não demonstrava gozo algum, sua carranca ainda estava estampada em sua velha face.

Um quadro logo à esquerda do velho tornou a encarar Ezra, era uma senhora de face severa, pele pálida e macilenta, com cabelos cacheados que ficavam presos como um grande bolo. Seus olhos muito negros fitavam o menino com uma intensidade constrangedora.

– Eu vejo – Disse ela com um sorriso irônico – Ele não se parece com o nosso ilustríssimo e mal-humorado, George III? – A velha olhou para cima e encarou um quadro próximo ao teto e alguns quadros seguiram seu olhar. Mesmo que os outros familiares soubessem da semelhança, agiam como se essa informação fosse nova a todo instante.

Ezra encarou irritado a mulher, certamente seus pais e seu tio já haviam escutado os gritos dos quadros e logo iriam ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas uma pequena curiosidade o atingiu, ele já havia reparado que o homem daquele quadro tinha olhos exatamente iguais aos seus, não somente os olhos, havia também uma certa semelhança, exceto a falta de cabelo no topo da cabeça. Certa vez, quando ainda era muito pequeno, Ezra perguntou ao seu tio quem era aquele homem, tio George por sua vez ficou mudo e nada disse desde então.

Toda vez que ele atravessava o corredor era uma zombaria diferente. Na ultima vez, disseram-lhe que era tão feio que até mesmo a morte ia se atrasar para leva-lo. Ezra ficou tão irritado que exigiu ao tio para tampar todos os quadros durante aquele dia.

– Viram? Eu disse que ele se parecia com o George III! – Exclamou tia Eleonora, que acabou por despertar Ezra de seus pensamentos. Seus olhos recaíram na figura do menino e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso irônico e maldoso – Tome cuidado, garoto! Ou vai acabar ficando calvo como o pobre George!

Dezenas de quadros explodiram em gargalhadas, a mais alta de todas sem duvida pertencia ao velho Carl, que até mesmo tirou o pequenino monóculo para secar as lágrimas que surgiam em seus olhos. George III olhou para baixo pela primeira vez, um súbito mau humor transpareceu em sua face e seu nariz se enrugou com desgosto.

Ezra encarou indignado sua tia, pensou em responder que ao menos ele estava vivo, mas sua língua travou quando tentou responder. Ele não podia perder tempo com isso, seus tios avós sempre foram bisbilhoteiros e difíceis de tolerar, mas eles não podiam impedir sua pequena aventura. Continuou a andar pelo corredor e tentou ao máximo ignorar as risadas espalhafatosas.

Assim que chegou em seu quarto, correu para escrivaninha próxima a janela e começou a escrever uma carta para Rowan. Detalhou todos os passos de seu pequeno plano e se gabou de sua liberdade, talvez para Rowan aquilo soasse engraçado, mas Ezra não se importava. Finalmente ele sairia de casa e poderia espantar o seu tédio.

Sua coruja estava estranhamente quieta na gaiola enquanto cutucava com o bico uma de suas asas, que tinha um tom castanho claro com manchas negras espalhadas por toda parte. A coruja conhecida como "Coruja-das-torres" era notável por ser barulhenta e temperamental, mas Wilbur apenas girava sua pequena cabeça, seus grandes olhos negros encaravam Ezra com curiosidade, como se soubesse que algo interessante estava prestes a acontecer.

Assim que a carta foi envelopada, Ezra olhou carinhosamente para seu companheiro de longa data, que ainda o olhava com curiosidade. Wilbur piou com felicidade quando a portinha da gaiola foi aberta, a coruja abriu suas asas e voou por toda a extensão do quarto, ora parando no guarda roupa, ora parando na cama de edredom verde com o brasão da Sonserina. Ezra pegou a carta da escrivaninha e assoviou para a coruja, que imediatamente sobrevoou pousando em seu ombro.

– Olá, Wilbur – A pequena coruja piou em resposta, um som rouco como um rasgo de tecido – Desculpe por te deixar preso, mas ontem quando eu te deixei solto, você quase derrubou os quadros do corredor!

Wilbur tentou bicar Ezra no nariz e quando foi impedido, soltou um som mais rouco e baixo que o normal, estava desgostoso pois não se sentia confortável em estar na gaiola por muito tempo. Ezra deu uma curta risada e começou a acariciar a barriga branca de Wilbur, que pareceu ter se acalmado com o mimo.

– Preciso que você entregue essa carta ao Rowan, prometo que recompensarei com quantos camundongos você quiser! – E a pequena coruja piou feliz com a futura recompensa, abriu as asas ansiosa para sair pela janela e voar – Eu vou sair por agora, tudo bem? Vou deixar a janela do quarto aberta.

Ezra destravou a janela e a abriu, a coruja se soltou de seu ombro e saiu para fora, o dorso castanho agora estava cada vez mais longe até que desapareceu no céu por completo. O menino continuou olhando e após um breve momento, se distanciou da janela, ele olhou para o espelho que ficava no guarda-roupa e não viu necessidade de se trocar, ajeitou sua franja e colocou um pacote de bala de menta no bolso da calça jeans.

Quando terminou sua breve vistoria, Ezra se agachou próximo a cama e puxou lá de baixo um skate. Era todo preto em sua parte superior e tinha rodinhas num tom laranja fluorescente, em sua parte inferior, havia desenhos de esqueletos rodeados por muito fogo. Ajeitou o skate em baixo do braço, caminhou rapidamente para a porta e a abriu, virou a cabeça para ambos os lados e quando viu que não tinha ninguém, saiu vagarosamente para fora, fechando a porta calmamente para que ela não rangesse.

Ezra rapidamente se moveu pelo o corredor, porém sua pressa e o cuidado excessivo para evitar barulho produziu novamente um efeito contrário. Tio Carl e tia Eleonora novamente encararam o menino, ambos riam baixinho e faziam um som de desdém quando Ezra passava por eles. Um outro quadro, pertencente a uma antepassada de cabelos muito brancos e expressão azeda, começou a fofocar com tia Eleonora. Ezra escutou o nome de seu irmão e o seu próprio pelo menos cinco vezes enquanto andava.

Para seu alívio, seus pés pisaram no primeiro degrau da grande escada, ele sequer se atreveu a olhar para trás e começou a descer rapidamente, porém assim que chegou ao patamar, escutou uma voz feminina o chamando. Reconheceu a voz imediatamente e relutante, se virou para ver uma mulher com os braços cruzados. Sua mãe tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos e traços do rosto, porém era de baixa estatura e sequer alcançava seu queixo. Ela o encarou de forma severa, seus olhos logo apontaram diretamente para o skate e sua boca se contorceu.

– Então você realmente pensou que poderia sair sem avisar? – Disse a mulher em tom questionador e autoritário, ela se moveu vagarosamente e desceu a escada até ficar dois degraus acima de Ezra.

Os quadros começaram a se agitar de novo, tio Carl fazia uma falsa cara de medo e cantarolava baixinho uma canção que Ezra não conseguia escutar, mas o velho logo parou quando viu o olhar severo e impiedoso de sua mãe. O menino olhou para o chão quando o mesmo olhar severo o atingiu, a força daquele olhar era capaz de mover montanhas. Mas logo o seu peito se encheu de coragem e não demorou muito para responder.

– Mesmo se eu fizesse isso, será que eu receberia um sim como resposta?! – Seus olhos a encaravam fixamente esperando que ela o deixasse ir. Sua mãe o olhava duramente, fazendo suas entranhas se contorcerem, mas ele não podia ceder mais a seus caprichos, tinha que ser firme se quisesse aproveitar seu verão.

– Você ao menos tentou perguntar, Ezra?

– Não, não fiz questão de perguntar – Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, esperando algum sermão, mas ela nada dizia, parecia uma estátua com sobrancelhas arqueadas e boca contorcida – Você insiste nessa ideia de me deixar trancado aqui!

– Trancado?! – Ela deu uma leve risada e levantou ambos os braços tentando mostrar ao menino o quão ridículo isso soava – Você não está trancado, essa casa é gigante. Você pode explorar esse lugar o tem...

– Eu não quero explorar, eu quero sair! – Ele a interrompeu, num tom muito mais alto que o habitual – Eu não entendo a necessidade disso tudo, sou considerado o aluno mais talentoso, me comportei bem...

– Você se comporta?! – E sua boca contorcida se transformou em um sorriso de escárnio – Se comporta tão bem que, aparentemente estava planejando fazer isso há décadas! Você certamente escondeu esse skate em sua mala e agora me aparece com ele, bem aqui!

– É só um skate! – Ele exclamou – Você fala como se eu fosse causar uma guerra, ou algo assim!

– Me diga Ezra, o que você fez todos esses anos? – Ela subiu mais dois degraus com as mãos na cintura, agora parecia muito mais alta – Você aprontou centenas de coisas, recentemente até saímos no Profeta Diário! não é uma guerra, mas os efeitos são tão catastróficos quanto!

– TALVEZ EU ESTEJA TENTANDO FAZER ALGUMA COISA! – Esbravejou Ezra, sua voz era tão alta agora que até mesmo os quadros se calaram totalmente – Eu ao menos estou tentando achar o Jacob! Eu estou investigando e fazendo o possível e o impossível!

A mulher levou uma mão até a cabeça e respirou profundamente por um longo tempo. Após um longo período de silêncio, ela lentamente ajustou a postura deixando os braços e outros membros relaxados. No entanto, seu olhar duro e severo havia desaparecido, em vez disso, foi substituído por um olhar de súplica.

– Você não entende?! Não há absolutamente nada que você possa fazer, essas criptas são absolutamente perigosas, são armadilhas!

Com um olhar determinado, Ezra subiu a escada e ficou no mesmo degrau que sua mãe. Seus olhos se encontraram e ambos se encararam por um longo período, o silencio era tão distinguível que era possível escutar o som do relógio de corda da sala.

– E se todas aquelas pistas foram deixadas para mim? – Ele sussurrou, quase que com medo de bisbilhoteiros – E se Jacob estiver em algum lugar? E se essa for a única forma de acha-lo?

Mas sua mãe não respondeu, passos foram se aproximando no corredor e então uma figura alta surgiu no para peito da escada. Seu pai era muito alto e corpulento, tinha os cabelos num tom loiro com sinais de fios brancos, olhos castanhos claros e uma barba por fazer. Seu pai os encarou intrigado por um breve momento, como se esperasse por uma explicação.

– Mirian? – Ele olhou para ambos com um olhar confuso.

– Seu filho teve a brilhante ideia de colocar esse skate na mala e viajar conosco com o objetivo de percorrer Hammersmith.

– Não! Não foi essa minha intenção! – Ezra olhou indignado para a mãe – Eu peguei esse skate para me divertir um pouco nessa casa, já que ela é bem grande e tem bastante espaço lá no fundo, só que isso cansa! Eu só queria sair um pouco, vim para um lugar praticamente novo, uma região que nunca explorei antes, é claro que serei curioso!

Ezra observou sua mãe subir as escadas enquanto suspirava pesadamente, ela se aproximou do para peito e ficou ao lado de seu pai. Todos ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, nem mesmo os quadros se atreviam a falar, certamente estavam se divertindo com a discórdia familiar.

– E você iria sair assim? Sem nos avisar? Nós ficaríamos muito preocupados, o que você tentou fazer não foi certo – Seu pai parecia muito decepcionado.

– Eu sinto muito, mas eu só estava cansado, se eu avisasse certamente vocês não me dariam permissão e...

A voz de Ezra sumiu na última palavra, ele sabia que estava errado, mas ao mesmo tempo queria se sentir livre, queria se livrar de todas as amarras que seus pais e sua vida lhe pregava.

–... Escutem, eu estou há muito tempo sem fazer nada, sem tempo para conseguir respirar tranquilamente. Todos os meus amigos estão de férias, poucos podem conversar comigo, eu só queria passear um pouco, talvez experimentar a comida daqui ou visitar um lugar novo!

Seus pais se entreolharam e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, seu pai foi o primeiro a dar um aceno, insinuando que compreendia. Já sua mãe permanecia inabalável, até que seu pai a olhou como se estivesse fazendo um pedido que somente ela poderia escutar. Relutantemente, sua mãe suspirou baixinho e após mais um momento eterno de silêncio, acenou com a cabeça.

– Muito bem – Ela disse – Não demore, não chegue tarde e de forma alguma apronte algo, se acontecer alguma coisa volte imediatamente para casa! – Ela olhou Ezra por um momento e logo depois se retirou.

– Tudo bem, mas não quero que isso ocorra novamente, na próxima vez, deixe bem claro que vai sair – Disse seu pai em um tom severo.

– Pai, eu sei disso e peço desculpas, mas...

– Eu sei bem o que você vai dizer, mas você não é o único que está sofrendo com toda essa situação – Ele olhou para baixo e Ezra teve a nítida impressão de ter visto seus olhos marejados – Todos nós sofremos, agora vá. Existe uma quantia considerável de dinheiro trouxa em cima do balcão da cozinha, você não vai gastar tudo e é mais que o suficiente para você andar por aí.

E então seu pai se retirou deixando Ezra parado na escada, pensando sobre tudo o que acabara de acontecer. Seus pais finalmente haviam lhe dado mais liberdade, mas Ezra sentiu que isso custou muito caro, seus pais certamente estavam muito chateados com sua atitude impulsiva, especialmente sua mãe.

Assim que desceu as escadas, o burburinho dos quadros retornou com mais força que o normal. Ele podia jurar que tia Eleonora o chamou de "Moleque selvagem", mas decidiu ignorar o novo adjetivo que eles lhe deram. Pensou em pegar o dinheiro na cozinha para comer algo mas desistiu, sua atitude havia trazido uma enorme discussão e sua mãe estaria mil vezes mais preocupada que o normal. Ele não se achava digno de usufruir do dinheiro de seus pais e então, saiu sem levar absolutamente nada.

Um sentimento de liberdade tomou conta de seu corpo assim que colocou os pés no lado de fora e com um impulso, ele percorreu pela grande rua Goldhawk. Ezra reparou que as casas tinham um padrão de cores e estrutura, assim como na Escócia. Algumas casas eram de tijolos vermelhos, outras tinham tonalidades mais claras, muitas delas eram parecidas, mas sempre havia uma característica que conseguia distingui-las.

Em Hammersmith haviam muitas pessoas nas ruas, algo que Ezra não estava habituado, pois East Kilbride, cidade em que nasceu, era um lugar mais pacífico e o casarão oficial dos Callow era consideravelmente longe do centro. Assim que chegou no final de Goldhawk, se deparou com uma rua cheia de comércio de todos os tipos e a sua curiosidade ficou ainda mais aguçada.

Sabia que estava se distanciando demais da casa de seu tio, mas não poderia evitar o entusiasmo de ver os inúmeros comércios, especialmente os restaurantes. Um em especial chamou-lhe a atenção, pois além de usar cores vibrantes e desenhos interessantes, vendia uma espécie de bolinho frito que ele jamais havia visto antes. Se arrependeu momentaneamente por não ter pego o dinheiro em cima da mesa, apesar de já ter almoçado, um pouco de comida exótica não lhe faria mal.

Se Ezra pensou que Goldhawk era extensa, logo mudou de ideia quando entrou na avenida King. Ele passou minutos e mais minutos percorrendo aquele asfalto, admirando os comércios, pessoas e casas. Depois de um tempo, notou que a avenida ia se estreitando, até que se transformou numa única via. Parou brevemente para se localizar e viu, através de uma ruazinha muito estreita, um grande viaduto que aparentemente não tinha fim, decidiu então explorar o outro lado, tomou cuidado ao entrar na ruazinha, pois havia obstáculos que certamente causariam um acidente se ele não fosse cuidadoso.

No final da estreita rua, se deparou com o viaduto e duas avenidas ainda maiores que a última que percorreu, certamente havia o triplo de carros indo para lá e para cá. Quando o numero de carros foi diminuindo, Ezra atravessou com muito cuidado e ao chegar no outro lado, reparou que perto dali existia uma praça com uma grande construção na extremidade e conforme ele ia se aproximando, notou que a construção era uma igreja.

Ele estava ofegante e o suor já ameaçava pingar de suas têmporas, seu cabelo havia se transformado num emaranhado molhado, mas ao menos ele podia se sentar em algum banco da praça para descansar antes de retornar. O gramado tinha um verde muito vivo e havia algumas folhas mortas no chão, que eram provenientes das grandes árvores que adornavam todo o espaço. Ele logo notou que os bancos na verdade eram muretas largas e que demarcavam e contornavam toda a vegetação.

Não havia tantas pessoas, a maior parte delas se encontravam sentadas lendo alguma coisa, ou tomando um refresco, enquanto que o restante apenas passava por ali tão depressa que Ezra sequer teve tempo de reparar em suas feições. Ele achou engraçado a diferença entre ambientes, enquanto as ruas eram um caos completo, repleta de carros e pessoas apressadas, a praça por outro lado era a pura personificação da serenidade.

Ele caminhou mais um pouco e chegou até a entrada, que era demarcada por duas pequenas colunas de tijolinhos e assim que entrou, ficou impressionado com a imponência da igreja. A igreja era toda feita de tijolinhos antigos que contrastava com os detalhes das abóbadas brancas, havia uma grande torre com um relógio e no topo uma bandeira hasteada, as janelas lancetas refletiam a imensidão do céu azul e ao seu redor, inúmeros arbustos e vegetações adicionavam um ar de variedade e beleza.

Um sentimento de contemplação atingiu seu coração, havia uma perfeita harmonia entre a igreja e a vegetação da praça, algo que o fez sorrir de admiração por um breve momento, porém uma estranha sensação, algo simplesmente inexplicável invadiu sua mente. Ezra já havia tido a mesma experiência estranha antes quando as visões de seu irmão apareciam subitamente, mas dessa vez ele simplesmente não viu nada, nenhuma imagem se formou em sua mente, nem mesmo um vestígio de algo nebuloso ou algum som, a única coisa existia era uma sensação absolutamente estranha.

Ezra cambaleou para trás um pouco confuso, ele nunca entendeu o porquê dessas visões aparecerem de forma tão repentina e sem motivo aparente. Ele jamais havia contado para seus pais que esses episódios aconteciam, as únicas pessoas que sabiam disso eram seus amigos e ele gostaria de deixar as coisas como estavam. Porém Ezra sentiu medo, pois episódios sem nenhuma visão ou som jamais haviam ocorrido, ele permaneceu parado e imóvel tentando digerir tudo o que aconteceu. Sentia em seu íntimo que aquela estranha sensação tinha alguma relação com aquele lugar.

E seu peito afundou ainda mais quando seus olhos percorreram entre as muretas, na outra extremidade da praça havia uma figura muito familiar. Ezra forçou um pouco mais a vista e reparou que a tal figura era uma garota, os cabelos bagunçados e castanhos com uma pequena mecha descolorida trouxe em sua mente um nome, Merula Snyde. Ezra reparou que ela estava sentada e assim como em Hogwarts, estava sozinha com a atenção totalmente voltada para o livro que estava lendo.

Diversas teorias surgiram em sua mente, Ezra imediatamente se recordou do fatídico dia que descobriu que Merula e seus seguidores estavam do lado de Rakepick. Era óbvio que ela estava o seguindo, pensou Ezra, mas ele ainda teria que descobrir a razão. Se de fato havia uma espionagem, certamente um de seus amigos tinha entrado em contato com ela e revelado que ele estava atualmente em Hammersmith, algo que ele simplesmente não ia suportar.

Ezra caminhou calmamente em direção ao pequeno pilar direito da entrada e ali escorou, decidiu que iria vigia-la para descobrir se de fato ela estava o espionando. Para não levantar nenhuma suspeita, fingiu estar num momento casual e ele agradeceu intimamente por ter se lembrado de colocar seu chiclete de menta em seu bolso. Ele notou que o motivo de não ter reparado Merula ali, era devido ao fato de que existia uma grande árvore que cobria uma parte da entrada e consequentemente, causava uma falta de visibilidade através das laterais.

Após um tempo, Ezra notou que existia algo de errado com Merula, de certa forma ele conhecia alguns padrões de sua personalidade, já que ambos pertenciam a mesma casa e eram inimigos de longa data. Ele notou que Merula não tinha uma postura confiante e forçada como em Hogwarts, ela estava com uma postura tranquila e quase relaxada, embora Ezra duvidasse que a menina fosse capaz de relaxar. Outro padrão estranho, era o fato de que uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos sempre se aproximava de Merula, embora ambas aparentemente não trocavam conversa, após uma breve verificação, a senhora voltava e fazia companhia para uma outra moça mais nova e três garotinhos.

Ezra olhou para o relógio da igreja, não era tão tarde e o sol ainda permanecia radiante e forte, certamente seus pais lhe dariam uma bronca pela demora. E para aumentar o seu tédio, ele havia consumido todas as balas de menta. Após mais um momento de espera, Ezra notou que a senhora junto com a moça e as crianças caminharam em direção a Merula, então percebeu que finalmente todos ali estavam se retirando para uma saída mais próxima.

Andou calmamente pela calçada mantendo uma distância segura, até que passou em frente a entrada principal da praça, havia ali uma placa que dizia "St's Paul". Ezra seguiu adiante olhando cada detalhe do caminho, como se quisesse gravar em sua memória e reparou que o grande viaduto que havia visto anteriormente se estendia por todo o trajeto, bem em cima do percurso, algo que lhe dava duas vantagens. Além de bloquear o intenso sol abrasante, os grandes e largos pilares lhe permitiam se ocultar do campo de visão de Merula.

Depois de um tempo, Ezra se viu entrando numa rua estreita e pouco movimentada, reparou que Merula e companhia adentraram numa rua lateral e decidiu manter uma distância ainda maior. Assim que julgou seguro, Ezra se dirigiu até a rua e reparou que havia uma série de prédios modernos do lado esquerdo, porém no lado direito havia uma casa de tijolos antigos e um enorme casarão no fundo, no final havia uma rua muito movimentada.

O que mais deixava-o intrigado, era o fato de que a menina sempre olhava para frente como se já conhecesse completamente aquele caminho, como se aquilo tudo fosse sua rotina. Assim que eles viraram a esquina, Ezra apressou o passo e se viu de frente para a rua movimentada, ele se apoiou num prédio de tijolos e viu a menina entrar por uma grande porta de madeira logo adiante, fechando-a em seguida. Ele encarou a calçada vazia por um tempo, as engrenagens de seu cérebro já estavam girando loucamente e então, logo adiante, avistou uma placa azul no final do grande muro de tijolos do casarão, a placa azul dizia "Nazareth House".

A palavra "casarão" era um eufemismo, na realidade o lugar era praticamente uma mansão, havia uma grande janela e uma chaminé em seu centro, Ezra sequer conseguia imaginar quantos ambientes aquele lugar tinha, já que havia dezenas ou centenas de janelas. E após encostar mais uma vez no muro, sua mente se permitiu raciocinar com mais clareza.

Merula havia mentido sobre inúmeras coisas, contudo Ezra conseguia compreender o motivo da menina mentir sobre sua atual vida. Existia uma forte possibilidade de "Nazareth House" ser uma espécie de orfanato, pois seus pais estavam em Azkaban e até onde ele sabia, ela não tinha parentes para lhe oferecer alguma subsistência, muito menos irmãos. As mentiras que ela inventava sobre a copa mundial de Quadribol, ou sobre sua incrível vassoura, eram uma clara tentativa de fugir da terrível realidade.

Ele ficou olhando o movimento da rua por um tempo, pensando no que deveria fazer. Se sentia sujo com a possibilidade de contar aos amigos o que acabara de ver, ele faria qualquer coisa para alcançar seus objetivos, porém jamais adotaria métodos desleais. Dizer para todos que Merula vivia num orfanato não lhe traria nenhuma vantagem, só lhe traria ainda mais fofoca e desavença, era apenas um sadismo estúpido como antes, algo que ele já havia realizado no quarto ano ao indicar Merula como mais um artigo de jornal para Rita Skeeter.

O artigo de Rita Skeeter causou um enorme rebuliço, dezenas de crimes dos Snyde's foram expostos e Skeeter habilmente utilizou diversos apelos sentimentais, na tentativa de expor Merula como uma garota traumatizada que nunca recebeu amor da família. Não somente isso, Skeeter garantiu que haverá mais um artigo expondo ainda mais informações sobre os Snyde's, algo que fazia o estômago de Ezra revirar, ele não imaginava que a mulher era capaz de ir tão longe e se perguntou se ela sabia que Merula possivelmente vivia em um orfanato.

De qualquer forma, ele questionaria a garota sobre Rakepick um outro dia se fosse preciso. Ezra sabia onde ela vivia e a onde ela ia, só não sabia com que frequência, ele também teria de pensar na abordagem que iria fazer pois certamente Merula faria um escândalo. Talvez seu tio pudesse saber algo mais sobre "Nazareth House" já que ele era um assíduo beneficente, pois sempre estava envolvido com caridade trouxa e bruxa.

Quando viu que era hora de ir, colocou seu skate na calçada e saiu atravessando as ruas de Hammersmith. Ele ainda teria que colocar sua cabeça no lugar, de agora em diante muitas coisas estavam em jogo e Ezra sentia em seu íntimo que sua vida ia sofrer uma grande mudança, ele não sabia dizer se estava preparado, mas certamente enfrentaria o que quer que fosse para salvar Jacob.


End file.
